


Emails And Stuff- SJCPITOJHHA Edition

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: TMA Twitter Au [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Formatted, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Emails and stuff that fit within my Twitter au :)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Oliver Banks/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: TMA Twitter Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Emails And Stuff- SJCPITOJHHA Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored y'all and wanted to play with html stuff

From: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Subject: FILES

To: tim.stoker@tmi.org

Are you even working? I need the files I left on your desk for you to go over. Please have them back to me by the end of the day. 

p.s. are you still planning on stopping by tonight? Callum will be over at Georgie's and i know you have been wanting to properly meet Oliver

-Jon

From: tim.stoker@tmi.org

Subject: Re: FILES

To: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

okay, Boss, they'll be there <3 

p.s. you do understand that it is your kid who hates me, right? I do not have an actual problem with him. but yes, I'll be by. can't let just anybody date my boss, you know? 

Love, Tim 

From: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re: FILES

To: tim.stoker@tmi.org

Thank you.

p.s. okay, great! and no offense but i do not think youll scare Oliver, so im not sure how a 'shovel talk' would go over. please keep that in mind. Also!! i do know its Callum who has a problem with you and i think its hilarious

-Jon <3 

From: tim.stoker@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re:Re:FILES

To: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

All in the day's work

p.s. you're horrible and I hope you know it! no one will ever believe me you signed with a heart! even if i showed them! why are you like this??

I hate you, Tim 

From: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:FILES

To: tim.stoker@tmi.org

love you too!!

-Jon <3

\----------------

From: ese.secondary@esedistrict.net

Subject: Callum

To: J.Sims@gmail.com

Mr.Sims, you are required to attend a Parent-Teacher conference for your child, Callum Brodie. Please contact the main office to schedule. 

Susan Davidson, Principal

\--------------------

From: Elias.Bouchard@tmi.org

Subject: You know

To: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Jon, I will not ask again, add me to the group chat. 

From: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Subject: Re: You know

To: Elias.Bouchard@tmi.org

bite me

and sorry, i cant, too busy texting your ex-husband lol

From: Elias.Bouchard@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re: You know

To: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

I do not think that would be appropriate work place behavior. 

What has gotten into you? (How is Peter?)

From: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re:Re: You know

To: Elias.Bouchard@tmi.org

tricking me into being an avatar for an all seeing being isn't 'appropriate work place behavior' but here we are

a giant eyeball that makes me prey on people!! that is what has gotten into me! (Peter is fine. He likes being alone)

From: Elias.Bouchard@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: You know

To: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Oh well. I shall try again later. 

Lock up when you leave.

From: jonathan.sims@tmi.org

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: You know

To: Elias.Bouchard@tmi.org

please dont

im leaving at the same time as Tim. Sasha will lock up. dont reply to this

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
